bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychotic Lesbian and the Wandering Visored
Male's Here "W-wait, what are you doing?" A young girl with wavy black hair was backing away slowly from a short, red-haired girl who was smiling strangely, almost like a smirk. Her eyes however, glinted with hunger. She made a wide leap, moving her hand over the girl's face in a sweeping motion. Her eyes fluttered before she collapsed to the ground in a heap. "And there's number 11." She said, applying what looked like reiatsu-cuffs to the girl's body. With another wave of her hand, the girl vanished in a mass of red orbs. "I'll see you when I get home." She walked down the hill, skipping almost happly. "I got another one, I got another one!" "Y'know, miss," spoke a youthful, yet almost quiet voice, as a young man with dark brown locks danced across his brow showing easy hazel eyes and a pale complexion, garbed in a dark black trench coat and clothing. He crossed his arms, continuing, "that kidnapping is usually a crime that people frown upon, don't you think?" He smirked, in a almost knowing way. She looked up at him, a frown instantly coming across her face. She hated being told off. "Kidnapping is a crime humans frown up." She corrected him. "As a free Shinigami, I get to do what I want. And who I want for that matter." "That girl, you just kidnapped," his eyes then narrowed, his lips had a upset smile, "did you even bother asking her name? Would you like to be forced against your will, something as you clearly stated as a 'Free Shinigami' wouldn't want happen to yourself. I think that's a little hypocritical stating you get to do things of your own free will when you take it from others." "Doesn't matter, s'not your business!" She said rudely, childishly brushing off the point he had to make. It was her collection, not his! What did he know? "It is my buisness when you kidnap my neighbour," he said pointedly, a sweatdrop coming down showing of near comedy as he scratched his head, "I was going to give her something when we go to her friend's house to see some movies, but now I see why so many of both my neighbours and friends have been disappearing. Apparently you're the kidnapper, and a Soul Reaper at that. However, if I know the Gotei 13," he narrowed his eyes at her, "they'd probably already have been monitoring your movements for weeks now. Using Kido and other spells so recklessly was bound to show up on the 12th Division's monitors sometime or another, so I'm to assume you're already under surveilance." "If you ever saw a pile of blood and broken bodies some way back, those were the people they sent after me." She snapped. "Now leave me alone!" She continued to storm off down the hill, wanting to get away from him more than anything. "Bakudo #9, Horin," A orange tendril shot out from his hand, intending to wrap around her arms and waist together, constricting her movements and holding her still, speaking as he did this, "I don't intend on you escaping me. I'd kindly ask you not to react violently, but you're leaving me little choice. Release the girl you just kidnapped and all the others, if you would please, miss." "You spend so much time talking you don't get much of a chance to focus on my movements." Her voice sounded from behind him. Her childish cheerfulness was gone, instead there was a very child-like frown on her face. "Bakudō 75, Gochūtekkan." No hand signal, no incantation. The pillars shot down from the sky, forming from the circle of light the Kidō created. Their purpose was to pin the boy to the ground. He expected retaliation the moment he discharged the rope of binding energy. He just didn't expect how fast she was. "Oh?" He uttered with a wide smile, noticing the exact phrase she used as a spell he'd never forget, though he never expected it to be used on him, as well as so early in the conflict. His eyes didn't bother tracking the movement of the yellow energy forming the five pillars above him, for he knew it'd be mere seconds before the full weight of the binding spell would come crashing down on him. He then settled for using Flash Step, sliding spiritual particles under his feet instinctively before moving as a blur, echoing the sounds of a faint splash before reappearing 10 meters away from the loud impact site of the five large pillars, causing a large cloud of dust to be emitted and flow around for a few seconds as the crash emanated in the air. "For such a cute, dainty little girl, you sure are dangerous," he said with a smooth smile, waving his right hand in emphasis while a orb of red spiritual energy formed on his left palm that was facing in the opposite direction, "but I guess kidnappers have to ward off rescuers to keep their victims right? Well then, let's try to end this quickly, shall we?!" With a blurred motion, another Flash Step, he reappeared above the girl, outstretching his left hand, uttering lowly, "Hado #31, Shakkaho!" The red sphere of spiritually condensed energy discharged with the force of a cannon ball, hurtling towards the kidnapper's position at a dangerously alarming rate. She vanished with a Shunpo, appearing on the branch of a tree. She didn't seem keen to fight, her intention was to flee. "Stop calling me a kidnapper. My name is Run, Run Ryūsaki! Bakudō, Rikujōkōrō!" Six rods of light shot at the boy from various directions. She didn't stop there however. Jumping from the branch to make sure she was a good distance above him, she extended her hands, which began to glow yellow and crackle with electricity. "Raikōhō!" With a bang, she expelled a a giant yellow blast of lightning from her palm. I must've struck a nerve or something, he thought as his feet struck the ground a few meters ahead of where the red cannon ball of energy detonated and had caused a fairly sized explosion, dirt and dust flew in its wake. As she spoke the next few words, he only had one option left seeing as she released the Kido in such a rapid formed mannerism as the six yellow rods struck his chest, holding him fast as she then discharged the yellow lightning-alike spell, causing a devestating explosion, producing a shockwave that shook the air and shook the trees nearby to almost collapsing. "I remember the name, Run-san. Or should I say, Lieutenant Ryūsaki of the Kido Corps," he spoke aloud, his stance firm and solid, his eyes narrowed but his smile never wavered, as he answered the eventual question that would've arisen, "Way of the Onmitsukido #3, '''Cicada. I never thought I'd have to move so quickly to escape death from the likes of you. Allow me to return you the favor, Run-chan," he clenched his right hand along the hilt of his Zanpakuto, unsheathing it methodically while speaking, "my name is Hashi, Hashi Mokushi, formerly 9th Division's Lieutenant. I'm going to ask you one last time," as he finished unsheathing his sword, he then flourished it to the side, his eyes narrowing and his body alight of a deep blue aura as his Spiritual Pressure released, making everything dense and heavy with his power, "release your victims now, or I will make this difficult for you!" Testing the waters, Measure of Strength She unwrapped the golden dragon from around her body, her black eyes alight with the flame of anger. "They're not victims!" No matter how serious her face looked, her anger still remained childish. "They should be happy to be a part of my collection and you're tryin' ta ruin it! I'll make sure you never speak again!" She swung the dragon and it extend quick and sharp like a snake, the golden pieces parting from each other, extending with reiatsu towards the former Lieutenant. However, before he could get a read on her Zanpakutō, she expelled a Shakkahō blast from her free hand, all the while sweeping her Zanpakutō up, aiming the sharp gold directly at his lower torso. A Dragon? Isn't that cute of her to use it in such a unusual sealed form for a Zanpakuto, Hashi thought inside, his smile a little thinner, but showed some pearly whites as he leaped backwards, unintentionally avoiding a blast from the Shakkahō that created a cloud of dust and a crater where it once stood, as well as the dragon homing in on his chest. "You aren't making a meal out of me!" He shouted out with a near chuckle, halting his retreat with his feet skidding across the earth before twirling his Zanpakuto in front of him in a blurring fashion, creating a near perfect rotating shield with his own sword, deflecting the golden scales and projectiles thrown at him, "you'll have to do better than that, Run-chan, if you hope to harm me!" He called out to her with his left hand cupped around his mouth, making light of her attacks and taunting her. As her whip retracted, she kept her angry eyes on him. He was good, she had to give him that. But neither of them was fighting seriously. He was hiding something, she could tell. And she, she simply wanted to get away. "If my Dragon ever decided to eat you, it would probably had indigestion!" She swung her whip, but this time, swung it directly onto the ground, leveling it completely so they a large chunk of the ground was sent flying directly towards Hashi. Such strength for a little girl. "Whoa!" Hashi laughed, seeing the large chunk of earth, measuring at least 4 meters in length from both sides, came hurtling towards him at a irregular speed. "Better flex my own muscles then," Hashi said aloud to himself, before he rushed towards the flying projectile of debris. He formed his left hand into a open palm, before thrusting it out towards the base of the earth, causing it to crack as he uttered, "''Tess'ō''," sending a powerful jolt of kinetic energy, cracking the entire piece of landscape and splintering it apart, revealing to Run a dirtier but unharmed Hashi. "You can't honestly tell me...that was it, huh?" Hashi asked her aloud, a canine smile emitted from his features, his eyes glinted of a near amused mocking visage towards her, "I'd expect better from a Lieutenant, but I guess all you're good for is spell craft, now isn't it?" "Stop trying to push my buttons!" She retorted, swinging her Zanpakutō, but this time, it moved much faster, spiraling around Hashi like python encircling prey. She was going to bind him with this. "Its hard not to, Ran-chan!" He called back out playfully, watching the metalic, golden dragon move at a increased boost of speed, moving in a circling manner allowing himself to deduce the most logical choice of action. "Hado #11," his Zanpakuto became alight with a stream of vivid yellow, electric spiritual energy as the dragon moved to fully encase him, allowing him to merely tap his weapon onto the golden surface of the ornate unique weapon, "Tsuzuri Raiden!" The shocking currents quickly traveled up the golden dragon, visibly running towards its wielder, aiming to shock her intensely if not force her to drop her weapon. She forced the golden links to part once more, revealing they were connected by reiatsu links. The moment the electricity hit the reiatsu, she was able to disrupt it's flow with her own spiritual power, allowing her Zanpakutō to continue it's binding movements, only able to bind around him farther now with it's extended body. "Hey! That's cheating!" Hashi whined aloud, in almost mimick of her childish antics while winking at her, the golden links wrappeda round his body and held him tightly. He gave a few flexes to test its tensile strength, before he looked up at her coyly, "Is this your Zanpakuto's sealed form, or released form?" "None of your stinkin' business!" The dragon opened it's mouth, and she channeled her reiatsu right out, releasing a medium-powered blast at point-blank range. "Sho!" He spoke aloud, manipulating the Spiritual Energy from his mouth to shove the miniature dragon's head backwards and cocking the blast upwards at an angle, narrowly evading being shot at point blank. However, a few of his hairs were singed in the process, making him sweatdrop at the encounter before he began raising his own Spiritual Pressure, his Spiritual Power flowed around his body enough for him use the opportunity of breaking the attack to seperate the detachable bonds of the dragon and send them across the air, haplessly striking nearby trees, soil, and rocks, shattering each and everyone of the objects in question respectively. "I wanted to keep from actually being serious against you, Ran-chan," he said as his aura continued to glow around him, as he raised his Zanpakuto horizontally above his head, with his left hand hovering above the blade's edge, "but you're giving me no choice." With a deep inhale, he then shouted in a deep voice, "Declare Majestically! Yūdai Kaiō!" Without warning, a large blast of water encompassed and swirled with dark blue Spiritual Energy fired both his right and his left before he twirled it, sending the water everywhere until the water became at least a foot deep in the murky soil, stones, and grass. As he began wading his feet in the water, a smile donned on his face as he had his left hand release the now presently large halberd, letting the curved edge of the weapon grace the water's tip, "you're turn, Ran-chan." "Creative son of a bitch..." She thought. Each segment began to repair itself, connecting through her reiatsu. "Reveal One's True Colors...Zanryū." The Zanpakutō quickly began to fade into smokey reiatsu, losing it's solid form as it took on the state of pure energy. It became a pure black scythe made out of reiatsu, the only solid part being the gem in the middle. She twirled it, and she seemed to fade almost briefly before stabilizing. "Water, huh? This should be boring." "I think it could be fun. We both have long handled weapons, and we both have catchy phrases!" Hashi laughed lightly as he winked at Ran, before oozing a small portion of his Spiritual Power into the waters, making a large rippling effect, but nothing immediate happened afterwards. "Don't compare me to you. Quadruple Formation! Dankū!" She waved her hand, raising four walls of Dankū around Hashi to serve as a sort of cage. The only place she didn't seal was the top. She swung her scythe, releasing a pure black blast of energy into the air, and then caused it to rain down on him, making it so if he wanted to escape, he better have the power to break through the Danku, or his only was up. Towards the raining energy blasts. "Oh please," he chuckled as he saw the obvious area of attack as the four repeated high class Kido spells were raised around him, "don't make this so predictable." With a swift rotating gesture as he raised his Halberd above his head, the water around the barriers as well as inside the barrier moved with an uncanny speed, interceptiing the black energy blast above him, causing a loud blast to emanate and create hot steam to cloud Run's vision. Emerging from the mist overtop her barriers, came Hashi, grinning cheekily as he said mockingly, "I'd watch your back if I were you, Run-chan!" As he spoke, water rapidly discharged from below and behind herself. A large, tendril form from the mass of rippling water as it rushed head on, opening up before her and swallowing her into a water-filled sphere, filled with restraining Spiritual Power to keep her still. "Now what exactly did you say about comparisons? My Yūdai Kaiō is in a class of its own when it comes to water-based Zanpakuto. What can you say about your Zanpakuto?" He winked at her, knowing most of his words would be garbled, but in the offchance he did get through to her, he hoped to steam her even more. From her scythe flowed black reiatsu which expanded in a wide circle, utterly destroying the water prison. She landed on her feet, sopping wet and her clothes were almost see-through. "I'mma break you, ya know that?" She swung, releasing several extending lines of black reiatsu were released. Though they seemed much like tendrils, their objective was clear. Stab. Alot. "Holy crap!" Hashi blushed violently, even as he skipped from side to side, using Flash Step to evade the stabbing spirit energy not wishing to be skewered by them and served as a fried fish, "I-I-I did not intend on doing that! But since you're trying to kill me," he raised a hand up, pointing in her direction before cooly narrowing his eyes, "I'll have to hurt you." With a snap of his fingers, the water around her began to boil, ushering steam from her body. But what was about to happen was far worse than a mere burn, for as the steam hovered around her body, it suddenly did a unexpected thing. It exploded. Violently at skin-contact with intense concussive force enough to shatter stone and earth alike, aiming to disable her entirely. However, the girl quickly faded on the spot, being reduced to nothing but black reiatsu, which disspated into the air. "Hadō 88, Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!" Mentally calling out the spell's name, she released a large blast of electric-blue reiatsu from behind the boy with no warning whatsoever. "The Hell! Always attacking me from behin-" he began to say when he saw that the gathering of a specific type of spiritual energy gathered in her palms as she launched it with hardly any window of escape. When the high caliber Kido began launching he spun around his halberd Zanpakuto while uttering rapidly, "Hado #93, Hyōga Seiran!" With a sudden gathering of ice particles strengthened by water from his Zanpakuto, he launched the higher ranked Kido against the electric Kido, the electric stormhead clashed and roared violently, threatening to break though. Within a few seconds however, the continuous pouring of sub-zero energy finally froze the entiriety of the electric spell and continued to flow over and past it, heading towards the Kido Lieutenant with the intention of freezing her solid. She immediately broke connection, jumping into the air with her scythe gripped tight. How the hell did someone freeze an electric blast of energy? She flickered slightly, appearing as if she was fading in and out, before settling and becoming "solid" again. He extended her hand. "Gaki Rekkō!" A green circle formed at the tip of her scythe, before releasing blasts of light in a cage like formation, however, she augmented it with black spiritual energy from her own blade, drastically increasing the power of the spell. A clone? I didn't know clones could use Kido as well...this is such a big pain, Hashi thought as he saw the blurring form of her body solidify onto the ground again, and sent out another Kido, this augmented by her Zanpakuto gave the normal green cage-like formation of sporadically fired beams a dark, black outline as they blasted and incinerated huge chunks of earth and water, causing huge bouts of steam to be emitted by the explosions heading his way quickly. "Crap crap crap crap!" Hashi cursed as he began using Flash Step to the best of his ability, his form blurring in and out of the air, while twisting and turning his body to keep avoiding the intensely hot beams of emerald-black energy. As soon as the steam and water billowed into the air, he spun his halberd above his head, giving the steam cloud a form, a large dragon's head appeared out of steam before diving towards her, its open maw opened widely before the steam detonated at close quarters, causing a tremendous blast that shook the hillside. However...one of the black outlined emerald beams aimed close to him, forcing him to bring his halberd's handle up to offer a mediocre defense. As the beam struck his weapon it forced him with enough kinetic force to send him sprawling into a boulder nearby, causing it to shatter upon impact and send rock and dirt flying everywhere. Coughing, Hashi spat out some blood as he winced, prying himself out of the debris and mud, some having stained his arms and back as he stepped out and held his weapon tightly, breathing heavily from the damage that had been done to him. "Did I get her...or was that a clone again?" Hashi spoke lowly to himself, pouring spiritual energy into the halberd, ready to make his next attack if she was indeed unharmed or alive by his last move. Her figure was fading once again, but this time, it was almost smirking. As it faded into black reiatsu, a note fell onto the water, which read: "Ha ha!! Seems you failed to get me! Just to irk you, I am going home now to have one of my "treats". If another neighbor goes missing, you know who to call! XD!" "That girl," Hashi growled as he walked through the muddy, debris-ridden earth before picking up the note and reading what she said, making him portrude a throbbing vein, a dark crackling cloud loomed overhead, striking lightning as he gave a death glare at the note, "I'll kill her next time!!!"